


Well, This Is Embarrassing...

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: CURSED FIC, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Janus should really learn to go before he leaves his corner of the mind, Omorashi, Seriously it's a pisspoop fic, Wetting, messing, poop, poop desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Janus grinded subtly down onto his chair, biting his lip. He really, really needed to use the bathroom...----Or...Janus discovers something new about himself, and gets into a mortifying situation.HEED THE TAGS.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Well, This Is Embarrassing...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: omorashi, pants pooping, food mention, cursing.

Janus grinded subtly down onto his chair, biting his lip. He really, really needed to use the bathroom...

He was having lunch with Logan, the two of them visiting a cottage roman made for them in the imagination.  
The other sides were off on a grand adventure, but he and Logan had opted to stay behind. 

And here they were.  
Janus bit his lip harder as his bladder throbbed, and he nodded along to whatever Logan was saying.  
He had to go so bad...  
There was no way he could say anything though, he and Logan weren't very close, and besides, he didn't know where the bathroom was. He'd look like a fool. 

Still, the overwhelming desperation was beginning to tempt him. 

Janus' abdomen was going through torture, his bladder straining through his jeans and his stomach sending sharp spikes of pain to remind him to take a trip to the restroom as soon as possible. 

Dear god, janus, don't soil yourself in front of Logan, don't soil yourself in front of Logan-

He was so caught up in his mantra that he didn't notice Logan giving him a concerned glance from across the table.

"Janus? are you quite alright?" came his voice, and Janus jolted a little in surprise, leaking minutely. A tiny burst of warmth hit the insides of his thighs. 

"Ah-yes, I am perfectly fine, " he said back, grinding down onto the chair again. His gloved hands curled over the sides of the seat, tightly gripping the edges of the polished wood. 

Logan looked closely at him then, and he tried not to squirm.  
"You look incredibly uncomfortable," the smarter side stated. 

Just as he was preparing to reply, his stomach sent him a painful warning of its capacity level, and he whimpered aloud. Now, logan was fully focused onto him. 

"Janus, we can halt this gathering if you feel unwell-" he started, but was immediately cut off.  
"No!" Janus had begun to stand up, but felt his asshole clench and abruptly sat down again, squeezing his thighs shut. Ohh, god. He took his lip between his teeth, worrying it harshly as his need somehow intensified even more. 

Logan, at this point, knew that there was definitely something wrong. However, he decided to merely observe, as Janus wasn't admitting to anything by himself. Reaching for his fork, he resumed eating his lunch, keeping a watchful eye on the other man. 

Janus tried to continue eating too, slowly chewing and trying not to think about the buildup of food waste pressing at his anus.  
He didn't even touch his drink, having already decided that if he took a sip more that he would probably actually piss himself. 

He managed, remarkably, to stay under Loogan's radar for at least ten minutes until abruptly, his clenching stopped working.  
It was slow, but janus felt a large poop begin pushing its way out of his hole. he tightened his ass muscles as hard as he could, but it didn't feel like it was stopping..  
Fuck, fuck, fuckfuck-  
Janus abruptly let go of his fork and slid his hand behind himself to grip his ass, holding it in as best he could. 

Logan stopped chewing opposite him, eyes wide and confused, and Janus felt the shit still trying to push out. 

"Fuck.." he whimpered, eyes wide, and he stood up quickly, hand still clenched in his behind.  
The smarter side flushed as he spotted the strange pose, and he opened his mouth, but was interrupted. 

"Logan, I require the use of your bathrooms, uh, right now. Please tell me where they are," Janus breathed quickly, almost overwhelmed in shame and panic as his face burned. 

It seemed that Logan had realised exactly why Janus was holding his own ass, and his eyes went wide, quickly standing up.  
"Ah, it- down the hall, to the left a-and, ah- I'll just show you," he muttered, quickly walking down the hall. 

Janus immediately rushed to follow him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't embarrass himself before he reached the toilet. 

Halting, he shoved his hand deeper as he reached halfway, feeling a spurt of warm pee escape at the jolt. The leak only slowed a little when he clenched, and began to trickle down his leg.  
Fuck, he had a matter of seconds.  
"Logan, please hurry up, I-I am having an accident.." janus mumbled quietly, desperately squirming to hold everything in. 

The other side took Janus' free hand and immediately tugged him faster, looking alarmed.  
"It-it's quite alright, just wait a little longer..." 

By this time, Janus' crotch was considerably damp and growing more so. 

Then, they came across the bathroom, and janus had never felt such relief in his life. Immediately, he entered, stumbling as his hand position called for strange posture.

And then suddenly, he turned panicked eyes upon Logan as he felt the pressure build further in his stomach.  
"Logan-!" he hissed, eyes wide and abandoning all attempts at saving his pride. "I-I can't undo my pants, I can't take my hand away. Fuck, oh my god-" 

Logan, although he was more embarrassed than he had been in his life, hurried forward and unbuckled Janus, quickly exiting and shutting the door behind him. 

Janus quickly began tugging them down with both hands, whining loudly when the shit he was holding back stretched his hole as it forced itself further out.  
Gasping, he felt the poop touch his underwear and panicked even more, struggling to kick off his pants. 

The once cotton white front of his boxers were soaked with piss, and his trickle was still going, having still been holding back.  
The outline of the beginning of his accident was becoming more and more prominent in his wet white underwear, and he whined, having no idea what to do. Janus' trousers wouldn't come off past his mid thigh, and so if he sat there was no way he wouldn't just get pee and shit all over himself. 

Janus' hole clenched desperately around the large log that was forcing itself out, but nothing stopped it. He glanced in panic at the mirror, and from there he could see the way his underwear tented with the huge poop.  
A whimper escaped his mouth  
He felt helpless, weak and he wanted to give up.  
Piss was already pooling in his wet pants, and he wanted to just cry. 

Tears began to roll down his face as he let go.  
And the results were immediate.  
Piss flowed like a waterfall from his penis, pressed against his soaked boxers and making the fabric translucent enough to see his crotch. 

His hole relaxed then, and suddenly it felt like his entire stomach was emptying. He let out an unsteady moan, watching in the mirror as brown stained, incredibly large lumps began to poke harshly at the back of his underwear. 

Then, abruptly, reaching for the wall to steady himself, Janus groaned in pure relief as he shit harder, filling his boxers completely. 

His piss pooled in the back of his underwear, having nowhere else to go, and so brownish yellow liquid began flowing down his legs. 

Janus shuddered then, his flow finally coming to a stop.  
Fuck. 

His entire frame trembled, shaky hands hovering with uncertainty in the air.  
What... What was he supposed to do? 

He had just pissed and crapped himself.  
In the bathroom of Logan's cottage. 

Ohh, sweet christ. 

As the overwhelming relief of release began to ebb away and his head cleared, he realised with no small amount of shock that he was...  
Janus poked at his crotch experimentally.  
Yes, he was hard. 

He... Liked it. 

A knock then came at the door, and Janus startled, eyes wide. 

"Janus? Is everything alright?" Logan called, awkward concern ringing in his tone. 

He summed up all of the composure he had left, and schooled it into a flat reply.  
"I'll be there in a moment, wait in the living room for me." he muttered, voice almost airy. 

His ears stayed pricked for any response. 

As Logan's footsteps faded away, Janus took a deep and shuddery breath in preparation, and slipped a shaking, still gloved hand downward to palm his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this...  
> You deserve a medal.  
> Even if you hated it so much you'd rather die than reread, please be so kind as to leave a comment, I must know what people thought of this mess.


End file.
